La Boda Del Año
by xXSayoriXx
Summary: Una organización secreta, dos parejas y una boda. ¿Cómo terminara esta aventura?.Risas aseguradas ItaHida/SasoDei Lemon
1. Camino de compras

_Bueno, soy nueva y este es mi nuevo fic xDD espero que sea de se agrado._

_**AVISO: **El fic no es mio, lo subí aqui con el permiso de una amiga_

_**DISCLAIMER: **Los personajes de Akatsuki no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimotot desgraciadamente TT_

**Ataksukis in ... LA BODA DEL AÑO!**

Kakuzu: venga chicos! Que el tiempo es oro!

Hidan: tu con tu puto dinero... es que no piensas en nada mas?

Kakuzu: pues mira, en esta vida nada es gratis...(pasa un tio con uno de esos letreros de FREE HUGS) ... menos los abrazos

Tobi: Tobi quiiere un abrazo! Tobi es un buen chico

Hidan: ... vale da igual, vamonos ya que si no perdemos tu preciado tiempo ¬¬

Pein: eso chicos! Subid ya a la furgoneta! Que nos vamos de compra!

Sasori: Siiii mi traje de noviaa!!

Hidan: no quedamos que la loca loquilla seria la novia?

Deidara: callate! A mi...etto... yo no me veo bien de blanco uú

Hidan: ya ya...

Pein: parad ya de decir estupideces y subiros a la puta furgoneta! (con la vena de la cabeza inchanda)

Tobi: tobi ya esta arriba, por que tobi es un buen chico

Kisame: yuuju! Donde vamos?

Zetsu: de compras

Kakuzu: (ya dentro de la furgoneta) QUE?? Me habiais dicho que iriamos a una convencion del ejecutivo!! Dejadme salir! Bastardos!

Hidan: calla, que ya es demasiado tarde... ya no hay vuelta atras muajajjaja(risa diabolica)

Pein: ya estai todos listos? Haber... pasaremos lista. ... Konan... esta junto a mi... Tobi abrasando a Zetsu, Kakuzu contando el dinero que llevamos, Deidara y Sasori ... seh... Hidan durmiendo con Itachi... y si estamos todos!

Kisame: y yo que?

Hidan: tu no cuentas tu eres un pez

Kisame: pero entonces Zetsu tampoco! El es una planta!

Zetsu: tsss negativo, soi una planta carnivora :P

Kisame: da igual lo que sea! A mi no me han contado!

Pein: raaawg vale vale y Kisame esta sentado junto a Sasori YA ESTA!!

Kisame: )

/En el pensamiento de Deidara: siii por fin por fin iremos a comprar la ropa para... LA BODA DEL AÑO! Me pregunto... que color me quedara mejor... el azul... o el amarillo... otra conciencia de deidara : gilipollas! Que esto es una boda! No un festival! O vas de blanco! O ne negro! Òó yo no are el ridiculo casandome de amarillo! 1º conciencia de deidara bueno... pues negro o blanco.../

Se escucha de fondo a Kakuzu

Kakuzu: bueno chicos! Poco dinero mucha gente! Intentaremos ahorrar mas ok?

Hidan: òó calla que esto son los ahorros de NOSOTROS! Todos sabemos que lo tuyo esta en el banco! Avaro! Eres un avaro!

Pein: Hidan! Kakuzu! Gastaremos lo que aga falta.

Sasori: yo quiero una funcion de marionetas!

Pein: hombre! Esto es tu boda! No tu cumpleaños de los 5 años!

Sasori: bueno...

Deidara: has echo poner triste a Sasori! - le da un besito en la mejilla-

Hidan: es la hora de mi ritual! Hemos de parar! Ahora! Òó

Konan: no pararemos hasta llegar al centro comercial.

Hidan: pero pero pero..

Kakuzu: ya lo has escuchado! Callatee!

Hidan: nadie te ha hablado a ti! Saco de patatas!

Tobi: Tobi quiere hacer piss TT

Konan: esta bien, pararemos

Hidan: (indignado) pero lo mio tambien es de importancia!

Kakuzu: callate que si Tobi se mea en la furgoneta habra que llevarla a que la laben, para que agan un servicio a si ahi que pagar, cuando uno paga, ahi que gastar dinero! Aparte pasaria lo mismo si ases tu ritual aqui... limpiaras tu las manchas de sangre? Eh? No. Entonces tendre que gastar mas de mi dinero ùú

Hidan: avaro!

Tobi: pis pis pis TT

Kisame: en una fuente, habia un chorrito, se hacia grande se hacia chiquito(8)

Tobi: Kisame le canta una cancion a tobi para que se aga pipi! TT

Pein: ya esta bien! (para el coche) corre Tobi! Ve a mear! Zetsu acompañalo.

Zetsu: no puedo.

Pein: por que no puedes?

Zetsu: por que no!

Pein: ve ahora mismo con Tobi! (la vena de la frente va a explotar!)

Zetsu: es que no puedo! El capullo es muy grande y no puedo salir por la puerta de la camioneta a menos que Hidan que quite del medio!

Hidan: ni en tus sueños, de aqui no me muevo, aparte Itachi duerme y si se despierta... ya saben como es por las mañanas...

Kisame: yo voy )

Tobi: wiiiii (sale corriendo)

Pein: esta bien... Kakuzu dime cuando dinero tenemos!

Kakuzu: ...mucho

Pein: cuanto...

Kakuzu: es suficiente con lo que tenemos para la ropa

Pein: coño! Dime cuanto!

Kakuzu: es una cantidad muy elevada, podrian escucharnos y atentar contra nosotros.

Pein: U¬¬ olvidalo. Ya veremos en el centro comercial

Tobi: -subiendo a la furgoneta- Tobi ya hizo pis!

Kisame: vamonos!

10 minutos despues.

Tobi: lider, cuanto falta?

Pein: un poco.

Tobi: Konan cuanto falta?

Konan: no has escuchado a Pein?

Tobi: es que no ha dicho cuanto falta

Hidan: ha dicho que falta poco Tobi.

Tobi: si pero Tobi no sabe cuanto es poco.

Hidan: 7 minutos.

Kakuzu: 7 euros? Donde!?

Hidan: este se toma en serio lo del tiempo es dinero...

Llegando al centro comercial.

Pein: -estaciona el coche- muy bien ya estamos! Todos arriba! Bajaros del coche

Tobi: Tobi no entiendo no sabe si quedarme arriba o abajo...

Hidan: tonto! Es una expresion! Baja del choche!... –susurrandole a Itachi- despierta dormilon, ya llegamos. 

Itachi: wujuuu!!... etto... que bien hemos llegado.

_Aqui el primer capitulo... espero que os haya gustado _

_El segundo lo colgare... no se cuando x)_

_Espero que dejen reviews, se aceptan todo tipo de sugerencias e insultos )_

_Sayonara babies_


	2. ¿Qué vestido y qué color?

_Bieeeeeeeeeeen aqui vuelvo con el segundo capitulo, yeah!_

_Gracias por sus reviews, de verdad, me hacen mucha ilusion_

_**VampireDarkRogueWind** - Nuestro Saso es tiene mucho sentido del humor... jajajaja_

_**Aiko Uchiha Uzumaki** - Kisame es un artista!! Esa canciСn la compuso el, por eso no la conocias xD y la pareja ItaHida esta inspirada en un romance real. Te autorizo a casarte con el fic jajaj_

_**LaBrujaSay-Say** - Si, bueno, lo de las faltas... cuando subi el documento no me di cuenta, sorry, prometo que no habra mas muchas gracias por avisarme_

_**Shiny-chan** - Lo de Saso uke todava no esta confirmado.. tendre que preguntar... y vosotras tendreis que esperar hasta la noche de bodas muajajajaja y Kaku es muy divertido... ya veras en los siguientes capitulos jaja_

_Bueno, me alegro de que os haya gustado... Aqui teneis la conti jajaj_

_--_

_**AVISO:** El fic no es mio, es de una amiga que me autorizo a subirlo_

_**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de Naruto no me perteneces, son de Masashi Kishimoto (desgraciadamente)_

**Capitulo 2: ¿Que vestido y que color?**

Pein: Muy bien, no se separen, no se pierdan, no gasten dinero a lo tonto, no robeis, no les pegeis a los mas pequeños, no hagais explotar nada, no manipuleis a nadie, no himnoticeis a nadie, no os comais los mocos, no seais unos chicos malos, no os tireis a las fuentes, no comais perritos calientes...

Hidan: ALTO AHI! Por que no podemos comer perritos calientes?

Pein: Por que lo digo yo.

Kisame: Por que no podemos tirarnos a las fuentes?

Pein: Porque habria... -le interrumpe Kakuzu-

Kakuzu: Porque habria que pagar una multa.

Tobi: y por que...?

Pein: da igual! haced lo que querais pero vamos todos juntos!

Konan: -le coje del brazo- vamos a comprar nuestro traje

Pein: si querida.

Deidara: pero lo mas importante es la ropa de los novios!

Kakuzu: no, de hecho, lo mas caro es la ropa de los novios, asi que... -interrumpe Pein-

Pein: Kakuzu ya te he dicho que gastaremos lo que haga falta

Hidan: Desde cuando Pein es tan solidario?

Itachi: desde que quiere pedirle la mano a Konan.

Hidan: lo sabes todo! Itachi!

Itachi: Hidan!

Hidan: Itachi!

Itachi: Hid... -interrumpe Pein-

Pein: vale, ya esta bien! Quereis comportaros bien ya de una puta vez? Nos vamos, venga! De compras!

Sasori: mi vestido de novia!!

Pein: Haber, hemos de comprar ropa formal de caballero... menos Konan.. que tiene que comprar uno de señorita...

Sasori: pero mi vestido de novia que?

Pein: IRAS VESTIDO NORMAL! DE MACHO. HOMBRE! DE MACHO!

Sasori: pero... pero... pero...

Konan: da igual vamos... Deidara, Sasori, Zetsu y Tobi conmigo

Todos ellos: Si!

Pein: ya habeis escuchado... vosotros conmigo (refiriendose a Hidan, Itachi, Kisame y Kakuzu)

Hidan: pero no es justo!! yo quiero ir con la del pelo azul!!

Itachi: Se llama Konan.

Hidan: Lo sabes todo!! Itachi!!

Itachi: Hidan!!

Pein: ya esta bien coño! No os comporteis como niñitos! vamonos! ahora!

Kisame: ... esta bien... donde iremos primero?

Itachi: Ahi. (señala una tienda de esmaltes para uñas)

Kakuzu: No! primero vamos a lo primordial, el esmalte no lo es...

Itachi: Pero yo quiero esmalte!!

Hidan: Ya has escuchado saco de patatas!! A comprar esmalte!

Kakuzu: ... vale.

Kisame: Ala! Mirad eso! Es... es... la fuente mas grande que he visto en mi vida!! -va corriendo a tirarse al agua- libertaaaaaaaaaaaaad!!

Kakuzu: QUIETO CHIQUILLO!! - le coje- ya te he dicho lo de las multas, no?

Pein: Parad ya!, venga, vamos -entrando a la tienda de esmaltes-

Hidan: Itachi! Que color te gusta mas?

Itachi: Bueno, esta es una ocasion seria y formal, tendria que ser un color calido y no muy chillon, y que convine con tu ropa, asi que... vayamos a buscar la ropa.

Kakuzu: Os lo he dicho! Pero nadie me escucha nunca!!

Hidan: Los sacos de patatas no hablan.

Pein: Esta bien... iremos a comprar la ropa

Mientras tanto...

Konan: Tobi!No toques eso! Zetsu! No te lo comas!. Sasori! Alejate de ese escaparate, ya te he dicho que iras con traje de hombre! Deidara!... tu estate asi. Tranquilito.

Deidara: Wii! Vamos a entrar a esa tienda!

Sasori: Esa tienda es...

Konan: Si...

Zetsu: Es hermosa... a su manera.

Tobi: A Tobi le gusta

Todos: Es, es... EL PARAISO DE LA NOVIA!

Konan: Pero... debeis ir de hombres...

Alter Ego Zetsu: Da igual, a quien le importa. Estamos a los pies del paraiso de la novia, da igual, nos aremos travestis si hace falta, pero hemos de entrar...

Tobi: A Tobi le gusta

Deidara: VAMOS!

Sasori: ... Mi traje de novia!!

Konan: -hablandole a la dependienta- Hola, buenos dias... etto.. queriamos un traje de novia

Dependienta: Para usted? Si, tiene un hermoso tono de piel y el cabello azul una maravilla, haber, el blanco en si no seria muy adecuado, pero un color blanco crudo seria perfecto, venga por aqui...

Konan: am etto... el traje no es para mi...

Sasori: ES PARA MI!!

Dependienta: Pero usted... es un caballero...

Konan: No le haga enfadar por favor! Hagale caso!

Dependienta: Amm si, venga por aqui por favor...

Sasori: Wii!!

Konan: Bueno, ahora nosotros.

Zetsu: Tenemos que mirar trajes de madrinas.

Tobi: Wii!! Tobi quiere ser madrina!!

Konan: Bueno esta bien... -A otra dependienta- disculpe... Trajes de madrina?

Dependienta2: Si, para usted??

Konan: Para nosotros tres... (señalando a Zetsu y a Tobi)

Dependienta2: Am si... vengan por aqui.

Deidara: Oiga, señorita, me ayuda??

Dependienta3: Sisi venga venga. Ay! Pero que bonito pelo tiene señorita! Venga yo creo que un blanco bien iluminado le quedaria perfecto!Oh! Y de paso la llevaremos a la seccion peluqueria para que le hagan un peinado de prueba

Deidara: Em.. esta bien pero... etto.. yo soy..

Dependienta3: Venga, venga!

--

_Hasta aqui llego!! jajaj os dejo con la intriga de como sera el peinado de nuestro Deidei.. jajaj_

_Dejen reviews, please_

_Espero que les guste_

_ByeByeee_

**_xXSayoriXx_**


End file.
